Unas semanas más
by SpicaNardi
Summary: "—¿Podríamos quedarnos en la Tierra, un poco más?" Seiya y Taiki no daban crédito a lo que le pedía Yaten a su Princesa. Rei x Yaten.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Unas semanas más_**

—Mis queridos Starlights, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones en la Tierra?

Los tres jóvenes hablaban con su princesa, a través del incensario, que proyectaba en forma de humo, la figura de la máxima regente del planeta Kinmokusei. Después de su reconstrucción, Kakkyu había decidido darles unas "vacaciones" a sus guardianas y dejarlas ir al planeta que se convirtió por un tiempo, en su planeta adoptivo.

—¡De lujo! Digo, lo hemos pasado muy bien, Princesa —le respondió Seiya—. Bombón… eh, disculpe, la Princesa de la Luna y sus amigas han sido bastante amables y nos han mostrado lugares maravillosos de su ciudad. Cuando volvamos a nuestro hogar, le mostraremos las fotos que hemos tomado. ¡Las disfrutará mucho!

—Ya veo… Seiya, no tienes necesidad de ser tan formal, no hay problema.

—Lo siento mucho, Princesa —el joven de cabello negro se ruborizó, provocando que Taiki dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

En todo ese momento, el menor de los Kou había permanecido en silencio. Y cuando su hermano de cabello castaño terminó de hablar, tomó inmediatamente la palabra.

—Princesa, ¿Usted podría hacernos un favor?

—Si está dentro de mis posibilidades poder ayudarlos, Yaten…

—¿Podríamos quedarnos en la Tierra, _un poco más_?

Seiya y Taiki se vieron el uno al otro, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Escucharon _muy_ bien lo que acaba de decir su hermano de cabellos plateados? Aún recordaban, con toda claridad, que él era uno de los que menos apoyaban la idea de ir a la Tierra, porque según él, "no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo soportando a unas personitas fastidiosas" y se refería más a Usagi, Minako, Haruka y Michiru, sin contar con las fans de Three Lights. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo iba a salir con esa? Eso se sumaba a una serie de eventos bastante sospechosos, que involucraban a cierta sacerdotisa de cabellos negros y el cual, Yaten, en las últimas dos semanas, estaba volviéndose bastante cercano a ella.

—¿Está bien, Princesa? No sé si pueda permitirnos esto, pero en mi caso y yo creo que en el de Seiya y Taiki también, quisiéramos quedarnos unas semanas más aquí.

—No, no le veo ningún problema —la princesa hablaba tranquilamente, mientras los dos jóvenes trataban de contener la risa, pero no podían evitar las miradas de picardía contra su hermano—. Si desean quedarse un poco más, no voy a molestarme por eso. La paz se ha restablecido en el Universo y Galaxia prometió que sería plena y duradera, con su ayuda. Además, ustedes se merecen este descanso, porque lucharon arduamente para poder vencer al Caos Galáctico, pese a que todo estaba en su contra.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¡Muchas gracias, Princesa! ¡Es usted muy bondadosa y generosa! ¡Le prometo que cuando vuelva a Kinmokusei, compensaré todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros! —respondió Yaten, emocionado, haciendo una amable reverencia, igual que sus compañeros, aunque estos apretaban los dientes y mantenían su compostura a toda costa. Faltaba muy poco para caerse al piso, riéndose a carcajadas.

—No hay de qué, Yaten. Que sigan disfrutando su estancia en la Tierra y pueden enviarle mis más sinceros deseos de paz y bienestar a la Princesa de la Luna y sus guardianas. Cuídense mucho, mis Starlights… Nos estaremos viendo pronto y si tienen algo importante que decirme, no duden en llamarme. Saludos.

Después que la imagen de la princesa Kakkyu se esfumara sin dejar rastro y el incensario regresara a la normalidad, Seiya tomó a Yaten del cuello con un brazo y con otra mano libre, le rascó la cabeza.

—¡Sinvergüenza! ¿No dizque odiabas este planeta? ¡Nos has estado mintiendo, Yaten!

—¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Eso fue hace unas semanas! ¡Ahora quiero tener un poco más de tiempo para…! Para…

—Sí, sí, ya nos dimos cuenta, picarón… ¿Rei Hino, no? —le soltó Taiki, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Créeme, querido Yaten, me sorprendes más cada día.

—¡No es tu asunto, Taiki! ¡Yo no me he metido en tus intentos por conquistar a la cerebrito! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería!

—Oh por favor, no soy como tú, no me pongas a tu nivel. No voy a interponerme en tu camino de conquista, don Juan. Aunque sigo sorprendido, pensé que te agradaba Minako Aino… ya los veía en un altar, tú vistiendo el esmoquin y ella con su traje de novia…

—¡Ya cállate! —finalmente, el de cabello plateado logró soltarse y luego, se levantó, adoptando una postura desafiante, aunque estaba totalmente sonrojado—. ¿No sean patéticos, si? Es lo que yo quiero y punto. Además, cualquiera puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, gracias a algo o a _alguien_. A ti también te pasó lo mismo, Seiya, cuando llegamos a la Tierra por primera vez y estábamos en una situación delicada. ¿Entonces? ¡Dejen de comportarse como idiotas!

Yaten se marchó con la dignidad en alto, mientras sus otros dos hermanos no paraban de reírse a sus anchas. ¿Qué no podían tener un poco más de madurez? Daba la impresión de sentirse más como el hermano mayor de ese par. Además, ¿Y qué si era cierto? Nunca imaginó que llegaría ese día, pero llegó. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por la elegancia, la belleza y la seriedad de la sacerdotisa de cabellos negros. ¿Era un crimen? ¡Ese par! ¡Como si los molestara cuando coqueteaban con la rubia de moños ridículos y la _nerd, _respectivamente! ¡Por favor!

Pero bueno, eso no debería importarle. Prefirió respirar profundo y tomando el teléfono celular mientras ingresaba a su habitación, marcó un número en especial.

—_¿Hola?_

_—_Rei, hola… ¿Cómo estás? Quería hablar contigo…

—_¡Hola, Yaten! ¿Cómo anda todo? Te noto algo enojado._

—Tonterías, nada más. Me preguntaba si estabas ocupada… quería invitarte a dar un paseo en el distrito y no sé, comer algo o ir a la Torre de Tokio…

_—Descuida, si eso te ayuda a relajarte, con gusto te acompaño._

—Gracias, Rei. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho?

—Si, a las ocho aquí en el templo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfectamente. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Hasta pronto!

Y después de colgar, Yaten dio un suave suspiro. Al diablo con ese par; lo importante es que la Princesa le había concedido la gracia de quedarse más tiempo y compartiría más tiempo con ella… su hermosa sacerdotisa…

•

* * *

Y un aporte más para la campaña "¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!". Aunque es bastante corto y además, siento que Yaten y Rei me quedaron algo OoC... bueno, qué se le hará. ¡Que lo disfruten! :)


End file.
